thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reirei's Wild Epic Adventures Series
This is a series of Reirei in MysticCaninesHeroine732's Fan Fiction. It includes the holidays Reirei has celebrated with Princess Merida and the bat-eared fox Bhati, but Reirei in this series Reirei meets several other favorite females in Disney, such Jane Porter, Mother Gothel, Shanti, Tiana and other females. In this series Reirei will also meet some of her cousins from other tales and fan fiction cousins created by MysticCaninesHeroine732 herself. In this series Reirei's Wild Epic Adventures she respects the Pride Lands but with some of the females she's against the characters like Scar and the hyenas, like Mother Gothel using the hyena the way some canines used to be found in ancient fantasy instructed by mean witches. In some of her stories she'll be on vacation. Other times Reirei herself will be in charge of what other characters do especially if it's her jackal pups following her. She'll also introduce some of the legendary tales of her own species found the books of African Folklore. Characters Bhati the bat-eared fox Nala Anga Hadithi Choyo, Caracal Rani Tifu Kijana Dogo Tasha, African Wild Dog Sefir, African Wild Dog Tamaa Dirga, Golden Jackal Duma, Golden Jackal Tabaqui, Golden Jackal Poppy an Ethiopian Wolf Nebula an Ethiopian Wolf Makini Rafiki Dhahabu Mtoto Twiga Badili Fuli Vitani Kovu Mjomba Shauku Mpishi shujaa Terkina Askari Kanapkuba's permission, hyena and lion hybrid Mohatu Kanapkuba's permission, hyena and lion hybrid Simba Kanapkuba's permission, hyena and lion hybrid Jane Porter Princess Merida Mother Gothel Shanti Chuluun, a snow leopard Tiana Sand Cats Wildcats plus small birds and the Unicorns I've put in my other series. The same unicorns as characters to visit and have fun with not as characters who just chat or hide. Because by surprise there are holidays even the unicorns from fantasy would fit and then some animal holidays fantasy unicorns and the animals in their Natural History could fit equally. Jada, the pegasus herd leader Andra, a magicorn herd leader Marcello, straighthorn herd leader Allena a rainbow unicorn herd leader Hylzarie Nightmare herd leader Adiana an ember unicorn herd leader Leila, a feather unicorn leader Titanius, a butterfly winged unicorn herd leader Sheehan, powder-tipped Unicorn Shakti friendly classic unicorns who aren't shy and love adventure Ira the jewel unicorn leader who wander because this species eats the jewels Xaveria, one of the dangerous species, a beauty unicorn which can blind you Demetrius the leader the the classic unicorns the Ruvas And then with Kanapkuba's permission to use her this series will also have the winged unicorn Zosia Chapters Reirei's Christmas celebration with Princess Merida Reirei's Picnic On Samhain With Princess Merida Pride Rock Gives Reirei A Mission Dogo Helps Kovu Choose A Shaman For The Outlands Bhati Takes Reirei To Visit Choyo The Caracal Reirei's Valentine Day With Pride Landers Reirei Celebrate National Unicorn Day April 9th On the Savannas Of The Pride Lands Reirei's Sea Trip With Rani Reirei Celebrates Her Freedom With Rafiki, Bhati, Choyo, and Jane Porter Reirei's Pups Playing With Terkina and Shujaa By The Hakuna Mtata Falls Reirei Saves Makini From Janja's clan Who Help Mother Gothel Reirei's Jungle Trip With Tiana Shanti Tabaqui And Rafiki Reirei's Learns Her Puppyhood Story With Tasha and Sefir Dirga and Duma Tell Reirei's Pups Some Legends About Canines In Africa Poppy And Nebula Take Reirei's Pups On A Cliff Trip In Ethiopia Reirei's Earth Day Feast With Her Cousins And The Cats Reirei's Special Day With Hadithi, Anga And Mpishi Reirei Prepares Beltane's Celebration For Pride Rock And Invites Princess Merida Dogo Becomes Friends With Mtoto Reirei's Fun Outing With Tabaqui Category:Reirei's Wild Epic Adventures Series Category:MysticCanines'Heroine732